Some bakery trays include a base and side walls extending upward from sides of the base. Front and rear walls extend upward from the base. The front and rear walls are shorter than the side walls. Flanges extend inward from each of the side walls along the front wall.
Feet extend outward from each side wall. The feet are arranged such that they can stack at a first height on the side walls of an identical tray in a first orientation and at a second height on the identical in a second orientation.